At present, more equipment is mounted inside a vehicle. Most of the conventional vehicle-mounted equipment is fixed on the dashboard of a vehicle directly. For example, a night vision system is either integrated into a DVD-playing device which is not part of the dashboard, or is directly fixed external to the dashboard of the vehicle. Therefore, such vehicle-mounted equipment, being inflexibly mounted inside the vehicle, can obstruct the driver's view or reduce comfort for the driver or other passengers when not in use. Besides, such an arrangement also affects the aesthetic of the interior of the vehicle, since the vehicle-mounted equipment cannot be inosculated with the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a device to flip and display the equipment, or to allow the equipment to extend out of the dashboard, when the equipment is needed, and to fold and conceal the equipment into the dashboard when the equipment is not needed.